<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poking Fun by Vexxed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419437">Poking Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexxed/pseuds/Vexxed'>Vexxed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexxed/pseuds/Vexxed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin tickling you turns into you giving him THE WORK in the kitchen ... LMFAO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poking Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filthfix on tumblr for more and first looks at fics~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin has you cornered in the kitchen, poking at your side. You try to fend him off but he’s quick to attack you again in a frenzy of tickles. You squeal and squirm under his touch before dropping to your knees in front of him. He laughs and you look up at him in mock disgust.</p>
<p>“Y/N~”</p>
<p>He drags your name out till you cut him off.</p>
<p>“You’re no fun.”</p>
<p>You huff and thwart his hand that tries to come down and pet you.</p>
<p>“I don’t know..”</p>
<p>His voice still playfully and teasing but more hushed now.</p>
<p>“This looks a little fun now”</p>
<p>It doesn’t take you long to notice what he’s trying to hint at. You’re directly in front of his crotch and when your attentions fully on it he scoots an inch forward trapping you to the wall even more. You can’t help but bite at your bottom lip, suppressing a wicked smirk. You look up at him keeping eye contact as you take your hand and run it up over the front of his jeans. He exhales slowly shifting his hips to lean more into it.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna just tease me or?”</p>
<p>He asks and you chuckle</p>
<p>“Or what? Suck you off?”</p>
<p>You cock your head to the side batting your eyelashes at him before reaching for his belt. You unbuckle him and slip his pants down to his knees. He’s already hard and with a noticeable wet spot soaking the front of his boxers. He’s quick to reach in and take himself out holding it in front of your face practically offering it to you.</p>
<p>You instantly open your mouth and he slips it in. Quiet sighs leaving him as he adjusts to the heat of your tongue and the way your lips tighten around him. You move your head back and forth slowly at first making sure you’ve coated him well enough before taking his length in your hands. You start jerking him off so you can focus on rapidly flicking your tongue across the sensitive part right under his tip. He hums in approval shifting his weight to the side.</p>
<p>You pause to lick a long strip down his cock then engulf him again, flattening your tongue and relaxing your throat. You push your head down till your nose meets his stomach and his hand automatically finds its way to the back of your head, lightly resting there. You swallow around him, moaning enough to send the vibrations through him. You take that second to look up through your eyelashes and watch Seungmin whose resting his other arm against the wall for support, his eyes are shut tight and face bright red.</p>
<p>You bob enough to let him hit the back of your throat a few times before pulling yourself off, watching the string of saliva that connected you two break. You take both hands and start a steady rhythm, pumping his dick while you catch your breath.</p>
<p>“C-close” He stutters</p>
<p>Humming in response you take the tip of his cock and press it to your mouth rubbing it against your bottom lip slowly.</p>
<p>“Cum down my throat, Okay?”</p>
<p>You whisper before filling your mouth with his dick again, matching the steady rhythm your hands had just a moment ago. He’s way too far gone now to do anything but nod so you don’t catch his response or the way his head falls back when you cup his balls and lightly squeeze. With one final exhale Seungmin spills his hot cum into your mouth which you eagerly swallow. His knees instantly go weak and it takes everything in him to keep himself up.</p>
<p>As his spurts let up you start to slow down and focus on sucking the tip, milking him of every drop before pulling off with a pop. He’s breathless when you look up at him with a proud smile that he’s quick to match before offering his hand to help you up.</p>
<p>“Your turn?”</p>
<p>He chuckles as he pulls you up and into him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>